La luz del alba
by Rosmir
Summary: Después de caer al Velo de la muerte la vida de Hermione Granger cambia por completo, y es llevada al mundo al cual originalmente pertenecía. Un día Gandalf, el Gris le pide embarcarse en una travesía junto a trece enanos y un hobbit con la misión de reconquistar un reino perdido ante las garras de un dragón. Pero lo que jamas pudo prever fue caer en el amor con cierto enano.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y El Hobbit no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Tolkien respectivamente.**

* * *

 **La luz del alba**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **La Estrella de la Mañana**

* * *

Hermione ese día habia despertado con una extraña sensación en su pecho, e inconscientemente habia apretado fuertemente en su mano el colgante que habia traído puesto con ella toda su vida.

El colgante era hermoso, y siempre parecía resplandecer con luz propia. Tenía la forma de una flor que se enroscaba en sí misma y parecía alzarse en los cielos, eso siempre le habia parecido extraño. Estaba hecho de un extraño material que aparentaba ser plata y las flores estaban hechas de una resplandeciente gema blanca similar al diamante, pero mucho más hermosa y luminosa. A ella siempre le habia parecido extraño tener esa joya, ya que su familia era de clase media, nunca les habia faltado nada, pero tampoco podían darse ciertos lujos y era extraño que ella siempre hubiese portado esa joya que aparentaba ser de un gran valor. Sin embargo, cada vez que les formulaba la pregunta de su procedencia a sus padres ellos adoptaban una expresión nerviosa y respondían con evasivas. Y eso la ponía a pensar.

La Segunda Guerra Mágica habia llegado a su fin hacía ya tres años. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y ella incluida habia sido aclamados por la comunidad Mágica como héroes de Guerra.

Pese a todo, Harry era el que se llevaba el mayor escrutinio gracias a ostentar el título de El Elegido luego de haber sido El-Niño-Que-Vivió; aunque aquello era una de las razones por lo cual se encontraba más acostumbrado a la excesiva atención de la comunidad. A pesar de sus complicaciones, al terminar la guerra había presentado sus EXTASIS para poder ingresar a la Academia de Aurores de la cual se habia graduado con honores y actualmente trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia para gran alivio del mundo mágico. No había algo mejor, en la opinión pública, que tener al Elegido velando por la seguridad de todos. Claro que Ginny siempre comentaba en broma que su novio atraía más problemas de los que solucionaba.

Hermione por otro lado, también había presentado sus EXTASIS obteniendo puntuaciones históricas, cuestión que le había abierto aún más oportunidades profesionales; posteriormente al término de su educación mágica había obtenido un trabajo en el Ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Misterios. Cada minuto de su tiempo libre lo usaba realizando una secreta investigacion del Velo de la Muerte. Harry siempre habia crecido sin padres y sabiendo quizás que su vida no duraría mucho, pero quizás una de las cosas más decisivas en su vida era la muerte de Sirius en su quinto año, les habia hecho comprender el término de su infancia. Gracias a su reconocimiento como la Hechicera Dorada, había escalado de posiciones con sorprendente rapidez y poco le faltaba para ser jefe de su Departamento pese a su corta edad.

Finalmente, Ron había decidido dejar la escuela de lado y probar su suerte en el Quidditch, cosa que había resultado muy bien porque su talento como guardián le permitió obtener una posición permanente en el equipo de los Chudley Cannons quienes llevaban una buena racha ese año gracias a su participación. Así, el pelirrojo volvió a ganar el apodo del "Guardián de Oro", cosa que le encantaba pues adoraba ser el centro de atención como su prometida bien sabía.

A Hermione siempre le habia desagradado su ego superficial, sin embargo habia ignorado sus inseguridades respecto a su relación con Ron. Todos esperaban que ellos algún día terminasen juntos, específicamente Molly. La matriarca Weasley ademas de toda la familia de pelirrojos deseaban a Harry y Hermione como parte de la familia, incluso Molly no perdía la oportunidad de enseñarle a cocinar y hechizos necesarios para atender una familia. Hermione, al contrario de lo que Molly pensaba de ella deseaba una vida mucho más grande que confinarse en una casa a atender una familia sin explotar sus capacidades.

Cuando Ron le habia propuesto matrimonio en una de las cenas con la familia Weasley presente con su mejor sonrisa, ella no habia tenido otra opción más que aceptar. Hermione no se sentía segura de su decisión, sin embargo la mirada de Molly ademas de la sonrisa alentadora en su rostro la habían hecho doblegar su voluntad provocando que aceptara su proposición. Hermione, sabia internamente que estaba cometiendo un error al aceptar la proposición de Ron, ella en un pasado habia tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, pero poco a poco se habian desvanecido. Ron jamás habia apreciado su amor hacia el conocimiento, ademas de que siempre la habia usado para obtener buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts, el pelirrojo siempre la habia menospreciado como amiga, y como mujer.

Sin embargo Hermione permanecía junto a él por las esperanzas de los demas en su relación con el Weasley, ademas de que la bruja pensaba que jamás otro hombre podría interesarse en ella. Hermione admitía que su belleza era sencilla, no era una mujer impresionante, sino más bien sobrepasando el estándar de fealdad impuesto por la sociedad.

Draco y su familia fueron absueltos de todos los cargos cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione testificaron a su favor y convencieron al Wizengamot que especialmente Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes de Voldemort o de lo contrario él y su familia seria asesinada. La mentira de su madre a Voldemort aseguró su libertad y Lucius negoció con Kingsley por su libertad a cambio de todo lo que sabía de los Mortífagos aún buscados y su ayuda en la detención de ellos.

Hermione sonrió con picardía, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos era sabotear a Rita Skeeter, más aun sabiendo que la rubia reportera no podía hacer mucho contra ella por miedo de que expusiera su "pequeño" secreto.

Posteriormente al término de la Guerra Mágica, Hermione habia ido a Australia en búsqueda de sus padres, a los cuales habia encontrado sin memoria alguna acerca de ella. Hermione decidida a recuperarlos, ya que su vida se encontraba en paz y no los pondría en peligro, los habia internado en San Mungo, donde despues de un arduo trabajo por parte de los medimagos, habían logrado la restauración de su memoria.

Hermione repentinamente realizo una mueca al recordar la "gran" idea de Ginny, ya que Harry siguiendo los pasos de Ron le habia propuesto matrimonio. Ginny un día habia tenido la brillante idea de celebrar las bodas el mismo día, realizándose entonces una boda doble. La familia Weasley habia quedado encantada con la idea de su única hija e inmediatamente la habian aceptado, ya que Ron y Harry tambien habia estado de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo nadie se habia molestado en pedir su opinión sobre el tema.

Por otro lado Harry como miembro del cuerpo de aurores se dedicaba a apresar mortifagos fugitivos. El lado negativo era que a pesar de los infructuosos esfuerzos de los aurores de fortalecer la seguridad de Azkaban, un pequeño grupo de mortifagos convictos liderados por los hermanos Lestrange habia logrado escapar. Y no habían sido sutiles al hacerles saber el odio que les tenían, y especialmente a ella por ser una sangre sucia y el cerebro tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione suspiro mientras se aparecía en el Ministerio de Magia, evitando el tumulto de magos en la recepción y se dirigió hacia su oficina, debía firmar muchos papeles ese día, Hermione era la única persona a la que le agradaba la idea del papeleo.

Despues de los sucesos bélicos en su vida, Hermione habia tomado como habito siempre llevar su bolso adornado con cuentas repleto de insumos necesarios para adversidades; pociones, ingredientes, libros, mantas, comida, toda clase de bebidas mágicas y muchos otros objetos. Muchas veces habia sido llamada paranoica por parte de Ginny y su prometido pero a ella no le afectaba, prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Ese era el día del ensayo de su boda, debía elegir el esquema de colores en la mantelería, el pastel, los bocadillos, los invitados… en fin muchas cosas para las que ella no se sentía adepta, ya que ella jamás se habia interesado en el tema de la ropa y la moda.

Despues de terminar con la enorme pila de papeleo en su escritorio y despedirse amablemente de su secretaria, se encamino hacia la sala donde se encontraba el Velo de la Muerte. Habia tomado como una costumbre últimamente el ir y observar el enorme arco de piedra y la voces susurrantes que emanaban de él.

—No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 3 años de todo eso —declaró una voz detrás de ella, Hermione volteo con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz. Un joven hombre de indomable cabellera color negro azabache. Su voz se escuchaba cansada.

Harry suspiró colocándose a un lado de la figura de su mejor amiga sin despegar su melancólica mirada del antiguo arco de piedra, aun podía recordar la sensación en su corazón al ver a su padrino Sirius caer al Velo, el último miembro de su familia en morir. En su declaración anterior, la palabra eso, se refería específicamente al tema de Voldemort y la gran guerra, una cuestión por demás desagradable aunque innegable.

— Al final hiciste lo imposible — respondió Hermione finalmente suspirando de manera casi imperceptible. Hermione acomodo el abrigo que llevaba ese día, habia una energía diferente en el ambiente, ella podía sentirlo claramente; algo que le generaba escalofríos. Quizás era su imaginación, pero escuchaba voces lúgubres en su cabeza clamando por ella.

—Tú hiciste lo imposible Hermione, estaría muerto desde los once años si no hubiera sido por ti — declaró tan seguro de ese argumento que la mujer no pudo contradecirlo por mucho que su instinto se lo decía.

El cariño que compartían era tan evidente que las personas, y la prensa, se preguntaban la razón por la que cada cual tuviera parejas diferentes. La realidad era que se veían como hermanos, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían enfrentado a la muerte lado a lado, que se consideraban hermanos en todo menos en sangre. Era por esa razón, y más, que los dos jóvenes eran tan apegados el uno al otro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que serás la nueva señora Weasley? — Harry agregó en tono juguetón cambiando de tema. La bruja sin embargo frunció el ceño al recordar que en un corto tiempo se convertiría en una mujer casada, con un hombre al cual ya no amaba, y la única razón por la cual permanecía con él era por miedo al rechazo y pérdida de sus amigos.

Hermione realizo una mueca observando el piso—Como debería sentirse toda mujer prometida, ¿no?— pregunto con un ligero tono de dolor en su voz. Harry le dio una mirada apreciativa frunciendo el ceño intentando reconocer el sentimiento que abrumaba el corazón de su amiga.

Harry frunció el ceño aún más cuando aquel pensamiento habia cruzado por su mente —Hermione… —Harry dijo en un susurro suave y cauteloso— ¿lo amas? —Pregunto gravemente tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas — ¿en verdad amas a Ron?

—Claro que lo amo —La bruja dijo con rudeza liberando sus manos del agarre de su amigo—de otro modo no me casaría con él, ¿no? —indago dándole una mirada profunda a los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry.

—Hermione… —Harry comenzó con voz profunda, que obligo a la mujer a observarlo con curiosidad— una cosa es amar a Ron —continuo, provocando que ella se sintiera incomoda —y la otra es temerle a decepcionar a otros —menciono con una voz que la hizo estremecerse, al haber sido descubierta por alguien— siempre has temido al fracaso y a la decepción, aun cuando éramos niños fuiste demasiado seria —continuo con humor—todos tuvimos que madurar tempranamente a causa de Voldemort, pero tú siempre lo fuiste, siempre nos salvaste —Hermione le dio una mirada a su amigo que indicaba su incomodidad —creo… que naciste para proteger.

—Tú fuiste quien salvo al mundo de Voldemort —Hermione replico seriamente alejándose de Harry, y con su mano acaricio el arco de roca que delimitaba la niebla ondulante del Velo de la Muerte—yo solo estuve contigo como apoyo.

—Sin ti…—Harry dijo con voz firme dándole una mirada seria a su amiga —hubiese muerto antes de comenzar la aventura—entonces sonrió, a pesar de la situación para demostrarle a su amiga la gratitud que sentía hacia ella.

—Hoy es el ensayo de la boda —La bruja menciono con dolor sin mirar a su amigo junto a ella, más fue evidente su dolor para Harry que la adoraba como a una hermana— seguramente Skeeter moriría por saber qué clase de mantelería usaremos —entonces una ligera sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

Por mucho que lo detestaran, el Trío Dorado era famoso en toda Inglaterra y más allá de las fronteras, las miradas del mundo se posaban constantemente sobre ellos tres al ser héroes de guerra y ostentar la el título de Orden de Merlín Primera Clase por ello. De hecho, el 2 de mayo era un día festivo para el mundo mágico, pues era una fecha que marcaba un nuevo inicio dirigido por el nuevo Ministro de Magia: Kingsley Shaklebolt.

—Cierto — asintió recordando lo mismo que ella — Pero ahora lo mejor será que regresemos con los Weasley a la Madriguera o Molly nos dará caza — sugirió dándole una mirada a su mejor amiga, que aunque no estuviese viéndola Harry sabía que ella se encontraba insegura por la decisión de su compromiso con Ron. Sin embargo, él sabía que Hermione llegaría por si sola a la conclusión, Harry se dirigió hacia el arco de roca en silencio.

Hermione supo que estaba despidiéndose de Sirius y decidió sacar su varita para conjurar una guirnalda de rosas blancas como símbolo de respeto hacia el merodeador, misma que colocó en el piso del arco y luego miró a su mejor amigo quien también la miraba.

—Adelántate, quiero quedarme un poco más — declaró ella con resolución.

El ojiverde la miró con intensidad, su comunicación no verbal era tan precisa que sabía exactamente lo que su amiga quería hacer, y sabía que debía dejarla hacerlo sola.

—Recuerda que te quiero y siempre estaré para ti Hermione, siempre... — dijo con un cariño tan intenso que dolía —. Le diré a Ron que no se preocupe, sólo no llegues tarde. Hermione… —llamo su atención— eres tú la que decide qué hacer con tu vida y no importa lo que digan o lo que deseen los demas, es tu vida y tú decides el cómo vivirla— agregó sonriente y apretándole la mano a son de despedida para luego soltarla lentamente. Ella no respondió.

Hermione analizo las palabras de Harry cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras los frotaba, aquella sanción escalofriante aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría y estaba llegando a estremecerla de una manera lúgubre. Era como si una sombra oscura se posicionara sobre ella y la siguiera, acechándola. Hermione se acercó hacia la cubierta ondulante del Velo de la Muerte, e inconscientemente extendió la mano intentando acariciarlo, era extraño pero repentinamente llego a escuchar las voces con claridad, y ellas no dejaban de pronunciar su nombre en un susurro gutural; como si estuviesen llamándola.

La bruja repentinamente escucho un estruendo y volteo solo para ver a Rabastan Lestrange de pie en la entrada de la Camara con su varita en mano, apuntándola. Una maldicion de un conocido verde se dirigió hacia ella, y Hermione no pudo evitarla, era demasiado tarde. La bruja cayo hacia atrás siendo su cuerpo absorbido por la capa blanca, y lo último que logro divisar fue a Harry lanzado un hechizo a Rabastan y darle una mirada de horror a su amiga, mientras gritaba su nombre herido.

— ¡Hermione! —Harry grito, y su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

La bruja Gryffindor abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse a la brillante luz blanca que invadía sus ojos con intensidad abrumadora, y al abrirlos por completo pudo percatarse de que se encontraba en una zona completamente llena de luz, y que las estrellas parecían girar sobre ella. De pronto muchas voces se hicieron presentes en forma de susurros.

—Hermione Granger… —la bruja escucho a una voz decir su nombre, mientras ella luchaba por discernir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer—Arien Ehiztari, la Estrella de la Mañana para los elfos—continuo, y ella frunció el ceño al haber sido llamada por aquel extraño hombre, pero sintió una extraña comodidad con él. —Has aprendido ya todo lo que podías de ese mundo, pero el tiempo de regresar a tu hogar natal ha llegado—declaro con convicción aquel ser de sexo desconocido para ella—nos has hecho orgullosos —dijo con evidente voz de jovialidad—que brilles como la estrella que te brinda su gracia, Arien —escucho y estuvo segura de que aunque no pudiese ver al emisor estaba sonriendo.

Despues de que aquella voz terminase observo hacia arriba, y vio como una estrella estallaba y sus fragmentos caían a su alrededor como fuegos artificiales místicos, y su visión fue agilizada y comenzó a verlo todo como un rápido borrón a su alrededor, pero lleno de luz de estrellas. Despues de un segundo que pareció ser interminable e infinito llego al final de que aquel túnel de luz estelar hasta que todo estallo frente a sus ojos y se adaptó a la nueva luz que habia frente a ella

* * *

Hermione emitió un ligero gemido de disconformidad ante el dolor de cabeza que la invadía, y antes de abrir los ojos maldijo su obsesión por el trabajo, mientras por alguna extraña razón llevaba una mano a su pecho sintiendo una inquietante razón. Hermione siempre buscaba permanecer más tiempo en su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia que en su casa, ya que no deseaba salir con su prometido.

Ron siempre intentaba buscar tiempo entre sus prácticas con los Chudley Cannons y partidos de Quidditch para ir hacia su oficina e invitarla a cenar o a algún sitio que deseara, pero él siempre buscaba la oportunidad para agilizar su relación hasta el siguiente paso de intimidad. Ella lo habia rechazado todas las veces en las cuales él queria tocarla de aquella manera sexual, no se sentía preparada para que el la tocara y seguramente nunca lo estaría. Hermione sabía muy bien que ella no amaba al joven Weasley como un hombre y no sentía ni la más mínima pasión y deseo por él, sino que la única forma en la cual pudiese amarlo era como un hermano. Todas las veces en las que Ron la habia besado o tocado ella sentía ganas de llorar gracias a la angustia que abrumaba a su corazón en ese momento, en algunas ocasiones incluso habia presentado arcadas gracias al deseo de vomitar cuando las manos del pelirrojo querían dirigirse a zonas más bajas y críticas en su anatomía.

Hermione sentía tanto miedo con tan solo pensar en su noche de bodas, ya que ella sabía lo que debían hacer en ella. La bruja Gryffindor le habia prometido a Ron que consumarían su "amor" en su luna de miel, ya que ella deseaba comportarse como una dama, pero la razón era que le daba asco el toque del pelirrojo sobre ella. La única razón por la cual Hermione permanecía con él era que tenía miedo de decepcionar a sus padres, a los de Ron y a sus amigos que deseaban verlos juntos.

Cuando Ron se habia presentado en su casa muggle a ver a sus padres y pedir su mano como dictaba la tradición, y estos habian dado su bendición y consentimiento inmediatamente despues de ver la sonrisa perfectamente blanca que les habia dado el Weasley. Harry era el único que parecía ver más allá de su sonrisa superficial y veía su corazón gritar en rebeldía. Pero no queria que todos la odiaran por rechazarlo, ya que seguramente la verían como una desgraciada rompecorazones. Todo en su vida se habia vuelto un completo desastre gracias a aquella decisión de casarse con él, ya no tenía la fuerza de enfrentar a nadie y su coraje Gryffindor parecía haber desaparecido como si nunca hubiese existido.

Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver frente a ella a un hombre de mediana edad con las orejas puntiagudas y largo cabello negro. La bruja logro percatarse de que se encontraba acostada en algún tipo de cama suave con otra ropa, pero aquello no le importo sino el hombre frente a ella. Hermione lo conocía de eso estaba segura, lo habia visto en sus sueños una vez hablarle con una sonrisa.

Podía sentir un aura de familiaridad con él, una clase de sensación reconfortante que jamás habia tenido con sus padres y con nadie, y repentinamente sintió el impulso de saltar y abrazar a ese hombre desconocido, pero no sentía fuerzas en ella como para hacerlo despues de haber pasado por aquella ilusión de su mente.

—Hija… —Hermione con la visión borrosa vio como él la llamaba—Arien —continuo, y sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho al haber sido llamada por aquel nombre que ella conocía y que el rincón más lejano de su mente dictaba que aquel nombre le pertenecía.

— _¿Atar?_ —Hermione pregunto en una lengua extraña que ella no conocía, pero que habia salido desde sus labios como un reflejo— _Atar_ —reitero con más firmeza, antes de cerrar los ojos cuando habia sentido que su fuerza la habia abandonado, y su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **A Hermione/Arien me la imagino como Doutzen Kroes, pero a la manera elfica, aunque no sera tan pasiva como todas las demas doncellas de su raza.**

 **Por cierto he utilizado el nombre de otra de mis historias, y Arien era un personaje místico de la Tierra Media, el espiritu de fuego.**

 **Se me habia ocurrido esta historia hace mucho, y sinceramente cada vez que una se me ocurre no estoy tranquila hasta que la escribo.**

 **Ya sé que debería ser un crossover, y que quizás algunos se pregunten porque Hermione y no un OC simplemente y mi respuesta es:**

 **Hermione es mi personaje femenino favorito, y ella es una gran hechicera. Me pareció qué su adhesión a esta historia sería de gran ayuda gracias a su conocimiento de la magia y las bestias, como en la película cuando se le ocurrió escapar de Gringotts montada en un dragón.**

 **Atar = Padre**


End file.
